


Drawing of Bucky Barnes

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Markers, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bucky Barnes on a good day.





	Drawing of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> There's a new community for fanartists called [Drawesome](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/), over at Dreamwidth (come on over and play, artists!)  
> Some of my drawings like this one will be more like drawbles, but I post drabbles, so I might as well archive these as well. It's nice to be encouraged to draw traditional art at times, as well as creating digital works. This is done with marker pen, with Bucky's hair and t-shirt finished digitally as the pen was running out. :)
> 
> The prompt was a squiggly line - [here's the DW post](http://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/1861.html) where you can see the prompt shape and how I used it in the drawing.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ae18/jdr2uihc75olet5zg.jpg) 

 

click for full size


End file.
